kalevis_greyhawkfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic
In Kalevis Greyhawk setting, magic is a force of nature and a part of the world. The powers the mortal spellcasters wield and usually refer to as "magic" is a gift from the gods to everyone in the world. The gods infused the universe with their essence, allowing mortals to wield a fraction of the power of the Gods. There are two main types of magic: arcane, which comes from the world and universe around the caster, divine, which is inspired from above the realms of gods. Whatever type of magic a spellcaster wields, all magical effects usually belong to one of the eight schools of magic: Abjuration, Alteration/Transmutation, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy. Arcane Magic Sorcerers, Wizards, Warlocks and Bards wield arcane magic. Sorcerer: An event in their life or in the life of an ancestor left a mark on sorcerers that infused them with Arcane Magic. This font of Magic, whatever its origin fuels the spells of the Sorcerers. Sorcerers are rare, poorly understood and frowned upon because they usually wield powers beyond their understanding. Wizard: Wizards are students of Arcane Magic who spent a lifetime learning how to wield the essence of Minophia properly. Warlock: Warlocks are in some form Wizards that walk a dangerous path, from which they never return. They are scholars whose curiosity lead them to study the forbidden lore about demons and devils of the world, until they discover a horrifying truth. Warlocks are generally frowned upon if not outright prosecuted for their devilish or demonic connection. The most dangerous warlocks have entered a pact with demons or devils, allowing them in addition to their arcane magic, to wield similar otherworldly magic, called "eldritch magic" (see below). Key-wielder (Bards): Key-wielders are so rare, that one could doubt their existence and dismiss them as a myth. Key-wielders are seemingly ordinary people, who use a magical ancient artifact, usually an instrument of some form, called Keys, to wield Arcane Magic (sometimes even divine magic). No one knows how these Keys came into existence. Some speculate it comes from an ancient long gone civilization or that it is a present of the goddess Illusia. Key-wielders are rare because not only are Keys hard to come by, they also are sentient and very picky when it comes to choosing their wielders. Divine Magic Divine spells take their name from the fact that they are mainly granted to clerics by the grace of the cleric's patron deity, although the spells cast by druids and paladins also come under this category. Cleric: Clerics wield divine spells that are granted to them by the grace of their patron deity. Paladin: Paladins wield divine spells that are granted to them by the grace their patron deity, much like the Cleric. However since Paladins represent the "holy warriors" and champions of a particular God, they are bound to a much stricter code than their Cleric counterpart. Druid: Druids and are able to tap into the "Primal Magic" infused within the world and draw on the divine essence of Nature itself, to cast Spells to shape that essence to their will. This secret technique of spellcasting is a guarded secret among the several druidic circles. As such, Druids are bound to protect the balance between nature and civilization at all costs.